Demon Souls
by callyman429
Summary: In a world where demon walk among humans and kill them to enlarge the demon army a group of people known as weapon souls will rise up to fight back the demon menace and save humanity. Rated M for violence and major swearing later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/** Hey everyone who is going to red this this is my first attempt to try and rite a fanfic that is all original characters and is inspired off of amines that I watch and friends that I hang with I am open to criticism as it is my first fanfic but try to be gentle.

Demon Souls

Prologue

200 years ago on the date 1814 the world was plunged into utter darkness. It was a time when Demons had walked the earth and tried to kill all of the human that inhabit it. During this dark time a group called the Purifiers who specialized in imbedded there weapons with holy magic rose up to fight against the Demons and their rein of terror. A war had been waged between the Demons and the Purifiers with Lucifer himself controlling the Demons and a Purifier named Helos lead the Purifiers. Many lives were lost but the Purifiers came out on top because the Demons where not able to keep up with the rate of death that they were suffering.

As the war came to a close the Purifiers had cornered Lucifer and used their magic to convert him into a single soul which was then hid away never to be found by human or demon. Years had passed since the war had ended and peace had reined all over the land but as we all know peace must come to an end. One of the few demons that had survived the war was one by the name of Satan. Over the years he had been hiding trying to find a way to bring back the strength of the demon army. Unfortunately for human kind he had found a way to bring the army back to its original strength, he simply needed humans. Satan had found that if you harvest people's souls, through killing them of course, a simple touch of the soul with his hand was able to convert the human soul into a brand new demon soul with the body and all.

The humans had gone unaware of this for years and where not expecting the attack to come but alas it did. The demons attack ever town they could killing as many people as they wanted just adding more demons to the army. The Purifiers where not ready for this attack and had sadly been wiped out before they could even get to the people to save them. All hope was lost and the humans felt as if this was the end for their kind but four brave warriors rose up to fight the demon menace. These four heroes' names are unknown but they are known for tow other things, the weapons they carry and what they thought the people. Each of the four heroes had a weapon, one held a sword with a blade as black as the night sky and a hilt as white as the moon that rise each night. Another held twin pistols both of which as white as new fallen snow, the third had gloves that lit on fire and burned as bright as the passion in his heart, and the final hero held a morning star which was twice the size of the hero but was swung as if it was a baseball bat.

These heroes fought back the demons using just these weapons and the strength that they had form their will to save. After the battle there was a mass celebration that was held for these heroes and it is then that they thought the humans that lesson that would save their kind. The heroes had thought the humans about weapon souls, these are souls that many people possess which give the said person who has the soul the ability to use a weapon with great ease even if they have never used the weapon in their lives. They even told the humans about the technique called the soul link in which the weapon that the person is destined to use has the ability to connect to the strength of the person's soul in order to make both the person and the weapon much stronger than it already was.

After the heroes made sure that the people where safe and that the information was passed on to help the humans survive they left, never to be seen again. This was when the humans started to fight back learning about these souls and training people to use weapons and fight against the demons.

"And so that is the story of how us humans had learned how to defend ourselves form the demons that threatened to kill off all of human kind." Said a man who was staring at his friend who sat next to him.

"Dintos I already know this story why did you just tell me it" Dintos's friend replied

"Well Baroth, if I didn't tell it the readers would be quite confused about some things"

"What do you mean by readers?"

"Oh that is nothing let's just get this story started"

"Yeah ….. whatever you say Dintos."


	2. Demon Souls Chapter 1 Enter Cal

Demon Souls

Chapter 1

Enter Cal, The boy with a demon soul

A boy wakes up to the smell of smoke and as he pans the room that he is in he sees fire everywhere around him. He gets up from his bed and jumps back at his own reflection that is in a mirror that had fell from his dresser. The boys black hair is al messed up from sleeping on it funny but to him it looks that same and his piercing blue eyes look back at him. He shakes his head to get focused and looms to his door to see where the rest of his family is. The next thing he hears sends a shiver down his spine.

"Son get out here we need you to help with this-. " The boy's father voice was cut off by the sound of a sword cutting through flesh and bone. The boy grabs his weapon that is untouched by the fire, a scythe that with a black blade that his father had given him when his family learned he had a blade type soul. The boy runs outside to the sound of his father voice, running outside to see the worst sight he has ever seen. He looks to his left and there lie his mother and sister bot without arms and a pool of red blood covering both of their bodies. He looks to his right and sees his dad with a giant slash across his chest his life force seeping out of it and his two brother laying right next to him with multiple stab wounds. He then musters up the courage to look right in front of him and it is then that he sees the person, or rather demon responsible for this.

"So the boy finally wakes form his long sleep." The demon says while sliding some blood off of the blade he wields. The boy stands there speechless. He has fought demons before sure it was his whole family's job but never has he had this happen.

"Cat got your tongue son or is the shock of seeing your family laying in front of you dead." The demon asked clearly getting annoyed with the fact that his prey will not answer.

"You did this." where the only words the boy could muster.

"Well yeah, I mean your whole family was kind of killing a lot of the demons that we had worked so hard to get in our army so Satan himself sent me to kill you and your family of course." The boy was at a loss for words he couldn't believe what had happened. His family lay around him all dead weapons in hand they clearly tried to fight the demon as best they could. Not only could the boy not speak he also had a burning sensation in his chest. Maybe it was all the smoke he inhaled but he felt to feel strength course through his body and he looked down at his scythe to see it glowing a bright blue light. The boy looked down at his weapon because he knew what this sensation is, it was a soul link, the time when a person soul connects with the weapon increasing both the weapons and the person strength and giving the weapon a special ability. The boys eyes shot up from his weapon, he knew what he had to do he had to kill this demon to avenge his family. He looked back at his weapon to see that the blue light that engulfed the weapon moments before was gone and he was holding what looked like a chainsaw made of scythe blades. The boy knew that this was his last shot he had to attack now of die trying. He boy charged right at the demon his scythe held tightly in both hands as he was going to put all his strength into this one swing.

The demon saw this attack coming and thought he would humor the boy and raised his blade to block the attack. But as the scythe reached the blade that the demon ha raised it cut through the blade like a hot knife through butter, and kept going right through the demons head. The demon's body feel on the ground with a loud thump and was motionless. The boy looked on in shock his attack had actually worked but his happiness was short lived as he looked to where the demon was standing before only to see the red orb that was the demon soul. He didn't know but Satan had prepared for the demon to die and he made sure that his soul wouldn't. Satan made sure that as soon as the demon ha died his soul with take control of the nearest live body.

The boy looked over at the soul as it was floating in midair not moving at all and then the soul charged right at his face. The boy screamed as loud as he could and he felt the soul enter his body then the world went black.

A boy wakes up screaming, his body covered in sweat. It was that dream again except, well more like a living nightmare as the boy who sat up in bed had actually lived through that attack. The boy who sit in the bed looks across to the mirror that is on the wall of this house he is in. His hair is the exact same as it was all those years ago but the only difference where his once striking blue eyes, which where now replaced with eyes as red as blood. He jumped off of the bed and decide not to take a shower sure he was covered in sweat but he really didn't care, he had been covered in worse anyway. He walks into the living room of the house he is sleeping in a sees a note and picks it up to read.

_Dear Cal_

_I am heading out to the market to get some supplies for dinner tonight. Sorry I had to leave so early but I need a lot of stuff so I have no idea when I will be back. Please try to not do anything stupid while I am gone._

_Anima_

"So she went to the market" Cal though '" then that means I will go to town and get some tea because the stuff she has here is shit."

Cal puts on his jacket, and grabs his scythe just for safety you never know when a demon attack may happen, he learned it the hard way. As he steps out the door he feels the breeze hit his face it is a nice day he feels at some form of peace in this weather. Cal starts up his motorcycle and heads off to the town to stop at his favorite tea place.

Cal drives into town and parks his motorcycle outside the tea place named The Single Leaf. He is about to sit down when the owner comes out an tell him the weapons aren't allowed here, Cal gets back up and puts his scythe and holster next to his motorcycle. He sits back down and has his usually tea, black tea with a lot of sugar, is set in front of him. Just as he picks up the cup and gets ready to enjoy his drink he hears a cry in the background.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Screams a woman running after a demon who is holding her daughter.

"No what. No don't give her back well I would love to listen to your words of wisdom and take your daughter off your hands for you." The demon replies holding the girl in a tight headlock so that she can't escape.

"PLEASE YOU CAN'T, SHE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT YOU MONSTERS ALREADY TOOK MY HUSBAND FORM ME YOU CAN'T TAKE HER FROM ME TO."

"Well because you asked so nicely I might as well just kill her now." The demon pulls a dagger out form his back pocket and puts it up to the girl's neck. The demon is about to drag it across the girls neck when Cal gets up for his chair.

"Hey, wanna put the girl down" Cal asked the demon looking the demon straight in the eyes.

"And what are you going to do about it mister hero" the demon replies flicking the knife in Cal's direction.

"I want you to put her down"

"And what are you gonna do to stop me"

"Well I was gonna give you an offer"

"I'm listing"

"You throw the dagger in your hands at me and if you hit then turn me into a demon and then kill the girl but only if you can hit me"

"I like that idea a lot, I mean it's not like I am the best at throwing daggers around" The demon winds up his arm and lets the dagger fly. Cal sees the dagger fly through the air and he simply put up his hand and catches the dagger in between his fingers, the demon just looks on in shock.

"How did you do that?"

"Well you see, I am what you call a demon hunter with a blade weapon soul and I assume you know what that means." As Cal finishes his sentence he throws the dagger that is in-between his fingers backwards making it land on a roof somewhere. "And it is my job to protect the humans from worthless pieces of shit that is the demon race." The demon who had just thrown the dagger loosened his grip on the little girl and looked on in awe.

"Really, you got nothing to say to me, that sucks usually I get a bit more lip from the demons I am about to kill."

Cal walks up to his motorcycle and picks up is scythe that lay against it. He slowly unsheathes his blade and points it at the demon who is still frozen in shock.

"Now we can do this the hard way or, oh wait no there is just the hard way." After that the demon runs in the opposite direction thinking that he can get away.

"Oh I love it when they run." Cal then throws the scythe in the direction the demon had ran. He turns around and starts walking back to his seat with his cold tea. As soon as he sits down the sound of a blade piercing flesh is hard in the background.

Cal finishes his tea which was replaced by the owner free of charge and walks over to the mother and the girl who, he just saved.

"Sir, I need to thank you, if you weren't there at that very moment I would be all alone in this world." The girl's mother tears rolling down her face.

"It was nothing miss, it is kinda my job after all" Cal replied

"What can I do to repay you?"

"Nothing at all I don't take rewards for doing something that ever demon hunter should do, but I am going to do something else for you." Cal gets down on one knee to be eye level with the little girl.

"Now, Um…."

"Alisa" The girl replied clearly figuring out Cal didn't know her name.

"Now Alisa, What I am going to do might look really scary but I am just checking something okay." Alisa only reply's with a nod and Cal's eyes starts to glow a creepy red color. After about six seconds Cal's eyes return to their normal red color and he stands back up and begins to talk to Alisa mothers.

"Well I have good news to tell you." Cal said while dusting off his pants.

"And that is." Alisa mom asks waiting for a reply.

"Your daughter has a weapon soul, a ranged soul to be exact."

Alisa mom just looks back at Cal and tears start to well up in her eyes. She get on her knees and sobs but Cal knows that they are not of sadness but or joy because he just told a family that is out of luck that they will survive. Cal helps Alisa mom and says his good byes after he gives them the rest of the money he had in is pocket. As Cal goes back to his motorcycle he sees a man standing next to it. He notices a tattoo of a dragon on the man's and automatically knows who is standing in front of him.

"What the hell do you want you freak" Cal asks the man a smile spreading across his face.

"Now is that any way to talk to an old family friend" the man replied

"Oh I am so sorry Dintos i forgot you where stalking me like the creepy old man you are."

"Well I actually have some good news to tell you" Dintos replied obviously ignoring cals snide comment.

"And that is oh wise one."

"Well remember that building I told you about a few years ago where I would get a bunch of demon hunters in one places spilt them up into teams and send them on missions."

"Um….. No I never remember you ever saying that"

"Oh, well I a doing it and you are going to come with me to help round up the first few people that will be at this academy"

"Are you being serious?"

"Why yes Cal, yes I am"

"Well I need to go get my stuff."

"Already taken care of."

"Oh, really cool well you gonna tell me where it is."

"No, think of it as a scavenger hunt."

At that Dintos throws a ball of smoke at the ground and is gone in a a second leaving Cal standing there his face twisted in pure rage.

"DINTOS YOU LITTLE SHIT, WHEN I GET TO THIS PALCE YOU ARE THE FISRT ASS THAT IS GOING TO BE KICKED!"

**End of chapter 1**

**AN**

**So this is the official firs chapter of the story, I really don't have much to say accept that I hope you enjoy it and if you have something bad to say about this story please try to be gentle this is my first fanfic after all. **


End file.
